User talk:Dps04
Archive 1 Archive 2 Current HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the new year! Jess0426 (talk) 18:47, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :O Hi Dps, I almost forgot D: that it was your 3rd wikiversary 2 days ago. Sorry for the delay, but Happy Late Wikiversary! It almost feels like it was just the day before yesterday. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:23, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Thank you, Dps. I'll try not to disappoint. :) -- 03:03, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ☢ WARNING ☢ Check admins wiki (regularly), pls Apj Dps. –Watatsuki 15:05, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Unlock Hey, can you unlock the List of Beta Testers page, please? I need to edit the top paragraph. Thanks. — Spydar007 (Talk) 10:43, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm done now — Spydar007 (Talk) 10:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::You're welcome -- Dps04talk 10:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Happy New Chinese Year! Hi Dps, There goes another year, and i almost forgot to wish you a happy new year again So happy new Chinese year sir! If i remember correctly, you asked me to design this template back in 2012. It feels like it was just yesterday :P But by the next year, have a good one! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:50, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Bureaucracy Hey Dps. I have nominated you for bureaucracy. Let me know if you're happy for this to go ahead. — Spydar007 (Talk) 06:34, March 29, 2015 (UTC) : :( — Spydar007 (Talk) 13:53, March 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Happy Easter Hi Dps, Thank you for your epic message! Have a merry shu Easter, and don't feed the bunny after midnight! Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:14, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :Same, thanks for the postcard, Dps. Happy Easter! --Jeserator HTTR! 01:17, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Happy Easter Thank you for your postcard. I hope you had a good Easter. :) I bestow this great gift upon you: -- 04:37, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Creating PuffleQuest Hi, I want to be an adventure creator like you. Can you help? Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 01:12, April 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Spydar Has to be a bureaucrat for admin votes, and I've already spoken to Hey.you about them. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:35, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Protection request Please protect talk:Spydar007/Archive 11|action=protect}} my eleventh talk page archive. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :Fully protected. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:14, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Vote Page What you had mentioned on the comments of the vote page was actually what me and Callum were trying to get at in the first place. It's time to eat some BRAINS! 01:25, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: My Temporary Absence Hey, Dps. Thanks for letting me know. I hope you enjoy your vacation! See ya soon, -- 23:58, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Permissions Whenever I try to join the chat, it tells me that I do not have permission to. It also tells to me to contact an administrator, which would be you... so please, can you help me fix this? NintendoughCP (talk) 20:26, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Try clearing your cache. –Watatsuki 21:15, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Long time no see I haven't seen you around for a while! How are you? How's life? I guess you are busy that you barely show up around here. Anyway, I just wanted to just about my dear old friend. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 18:32, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Social Media Hey Dps! :) I was wondering if you know who created the Wiki's Google+ and YouTube account and who has access to them now? Since they are no longer going to be keeping Google+ active. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:00, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hello Admin! :) Please check the Admins Wiki when you have some spare time as there is an ongoing topic regarding something. Regards, Callum! :) 12:25, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here hi dps04, are you chinese by any chance? i know a president who's chinese, do you know him by any chance? his name is xi jinping, i thought you might know him since your chinese so please answer me if you want and if you don't want then don't answer me thanks, kirby893 Kirby893 (talk) 20:29, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ps: also can you please add me on cp? my name is kirby893cp oh that's cool :) are you an admin here also? ok thanks dps, do you like italian cuisine? do you like waffles? cool (づóل͜ò)づ Block This guy User:Moans should be blocked, his name is inap. Google it up! Happy Holidays to you too! :) WEEEEEGEEEE IS HUNGRY FOR 17:44, December 22, 2015 (UTC) re:Happy Holidays! Merry Shurow to you, too. -- Mrdave921 Talk Blog Merry Shurow! x25px 18:04, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Hi, Dps04. I just wanted to say thanks for the holiday card! Happy Holidays to you too! :) Deema6009 (talk) 18:51, December 22, 2015 (UTC)Deema6009 RE: Happy Holidays! Thanks for the postcard and wishes, Dps! Happy holidays to you too. Jeserator HTTR! 20:37, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Happy Holidays! Thanks yet again for the postcard. Happy holidays to you too! -- 07:21, December 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:Happy Holidays! Hi Dps, Thank you for the postcard! I too wish you happy holidays! Gōnghè xīnnián! (i hope i got the greeting right, if not, it's not the first time that google lets us down :P) Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:38, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Hi :) Congratulations on winning the Nicest User of the Year award! You can view the results here. Congratulations! 01:23, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shops Hiya Dps... Is there any chance you could see about getting Shops on the "more wikis" section on the mainpage (asking admins, or whatever you have to do)? We both know Shops is in dire need of users, and I feel that promotion and users from this wiki could greatly help shops out (after me asking a couple of times over the past two years or so). I feel like you could probably remove CP Fandom from the mainpage if you asked slender, since it was his wiki the last time I heard. Thanks in advance, CK Need help? 08:18, January 27, 2016 (UTC) P.S. I was going to move it myself, but I figured if I did it'd be reverted. Soooo, I figured I'd point out Soccer Ball Costume R. I think it should be moved to "Soccer Ball Costume", since the extra R''' on the end is ONLY used in the json files, and I feel what's used in the physical catalog (see the page's galleries) should override the json name, since it's all coding. But, I don't know if this wiki has different standards for article naming than the "new" wiki. CK Need help? 08:22, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Happy St. Patrick's Day, Laddie! As the title says, Happy St. Patrick's Day! And don't ask why i'm going scottish... We're gonna heat things up here on this isle... (talk) 15:16, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Admins Wiki Dear Admin, Please check the latest post on the Admins Wiki. Have a good day, 16:41, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Very Super Duper Important Message Please Read: User_blog:Jess0426/Very_Important_Message Jess0426 (talk) 23:03, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Admins Wiki Dear Admin, Please check the latest post on the Admins Wiki. Have a good day, 21:58, June 4, 2016 (UTC) I still exist Hi, Just wanted to let you know that there is a guy called "Wolf-gangs". How are you anyway? How is everything in the wiki? Are you still an editor in Wikipedia? Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'''Wolf-gangs]] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 17:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Admins Wiki Dear admin, Please check the latest post on the Admins Wiki. Have a good day, -- 04:32, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Happy Holidays by Dps04! Thanks! Always nice to see your cool postcard designs. Happy holidays, -- 07:02, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hi Dps, Thank you for the cool postcard! Have a happy christmas too! :D (but lol why does the lime penguin look so sad :P) Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:43, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Merry Holidays! Thank you for your kind postcard. I hope you have a lovely time during the holidays and may the new year not be as bad as 2016! DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 16:31, December 21, 2016 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin Merry Christmas from -TwinkieReborn-! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year from '-TwinkieReborn-'! Twinkie, King of the Sandwiches. 19:42, December 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Happy Holidays by Dps04! Hey Dps, Thanks for the postcard, it's amazing, I appreciate it! :) Happy Holidays, CPW Community Admin (talk) 14:37, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays! -Pixie is definitely not a little pixie! 16:25, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Happy new Chinese year! Hi Dps, I know i'm off by a day by now as a result of your time zone. But thanks to the fact that my country is lagging much behind Hong Kong (a good fraction of the lag is as a result of the fact that i was born lol), i shall greet you with a warm Happy New Chinese Year wish: Kung Hey Fat Choi! :D Be sure i'll be here to troll for many many years ^_^ ...except for last year, where i got distracted by apj's pie eating contest... Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:21, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Admins Wiki Can you please check the admin wiki when you have some time? Yours cheekily, You know it is CustardTheWikiBird 19:04, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Chat People telling me you're for some reason wanting to talk to me. Whenever you see this, jump on chat so you can PM me. -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 21:30, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Kawaii hey babe are u dead :( pls b alive xxx King Prosperity (talk) 12:33, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :Lol, I am now on vacation. I will be back in a few days. Dps04talk 05:52, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Please deliver my orders Please deliver my orders which i ordered from Typhoon Mall some years ago (CJ cards and item packages) Quackerpingu (talk) (nobody cares) 19:46, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Penstubal | My talk 14:10, August 25, 2017 (UTC) thank you! tanks --Penstubal | My talk 14:10, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Typhoon Mall Deliver my orders please. --Quackerpingu (talk) (nobody cares) 09:52, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :But typhoon mall has closed down already... -- Dps04talk 09:53, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ::But i ordered before closure --Quackerpingu (talk) (nobody cares) 11:28, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Happy Halloween from Jaden -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 03:59, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Blog Post Title Renaming Hello, Please can you remove my old username (Batreeqah) from the following blog post titles (and delete the redirects if possible please)?: *http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Batreeq/New_Colour_found_by_Batreeqah to New Colour found *http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Batreeq/Batreeqah%27s_Club_Penguin_Party_Review to My Party Review 1 *http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Batreeq/Batreeqah%27s_Club_Penguin_Pin_Tracker to My Pin Tracker *http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Batreeq/Batreeqah%27s_Club_Penguin_Party to My Party *http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Batreeq/Batreeqah_Tracker to My Tracker *http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Batreeq/Batreeqah_Arts%E2%84%A2_Now_Open! to Arts Service Now Open! *http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Batreeq/Batreeqah_Arts%E2%84%A2_People_Needed! to Arts Service People Needed! *http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Batreeq/FEATURED:Batreeqah_Arts%E2%84%A2_Who%27s_in_it to ''FEATURED:Arts Who's in it I would greatly appreciate it at your earliest convenience. :) Thank you! Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 00:36, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :It seems Apj26 has done this for you. Kudos to him XD -- Dps04talk 05:15, December 19, 2017 (UTC)